Volturi
'''The Volturi '''are the government and 'royalty' of the vampire world. Its original leaders were Aro , Caius and Marcus but they were brought down by the Cullens and a newborn army in Renesmee's Teenage Story and the Hybrids took over. The Volturi were reformed during Forever After by Lucien and is now being led by Aro's descendants, his son Pancrazio, grandson Matthew and great-granddaughter Asta. The are often called 'The Volturi Cullen's' The rank system used by Pancrazio and Matthew is as follows: *Leaders / Wives *Prime Guard / Cullen Family *Advisors *Ambassadors *Black Cloaks *Grey Cloaks Leaders *Aro ✝ (formerly) (founder) *Marcus ✝ (formerly) (founder) *Caius ✝ (formerly) *Lucien ✝ (formerly) *Matthew Cullen *Pancrazio Cullen *Benjamin Cullen (formerly) *Asta Cullen Wives *Sulpicia (Aro's wife) *Athenodora (Caius' wife) *Didyme ✝ (Marcus' wife) *Chantelle Cullen (Pancrazio's wife) - Acting Leader *Lidiya Cullen (Matthew's wife) *Lexi Cullen (Benjamin's wife) Important Members (Prime Guard/Advisers) The prime guard is the highest rank and only family tend to be classed as prime guard, the prime guard have a say in the outcome of a court and opinions are almost as valuable as the leaders. All Cullen's would be classed as prime guard upon visiting the Volturi if they are involved in the case. Advisers are normally none family members and Zio and Matthews most trusted guard and are required to be at all negotiations. In current time, the main group of advisers and prime guard is as follows *Esther (Prime and highest adviser) *Lidiya Cullen (Prime) *Anelie Black (Prime) *Allesandra Cullen (Prime) *Ariella (Adviser) *Lizzy (Adviser) There are a few other important members of the guard that aren't necessarily there all the time or have a day to day role in the running of the Volturi but have more of an involvement than most of the other Cullen's or friends of Volturi: * Ivana Balev (Prime guard when requested) * Micah Cullen (Prime guard when requested) * Chloe Cullen (Prime guard and tracker for the Volturi) * Tony Black (Prime guard and ambassador for the wolves from The Guild pack and La Push) * Alena Riley (Adviser and ambassador for the witches) * Axton Riley (Adviser when requested) Ambassadors Ambassadors are extremely important in the running of the Volturi. They are 'faction' leaders of their species and have a duty to ensure fairness in the Volturi court. They are not required to be living at court or involved in everything that happens but they are free to see any session they wish and call a meeting should they want to speak to Zio or Matthew. Vampire Ambassador: Carlisle Cullen Luna Bambini Ambassador: Esther Hybrid Ambassador: Lizzy Witch Ambassador: Alena Riley Wolf Ambassador: Tony Black Human Ambassador: Clara Cullen Guard Members For full list of guard members in The Twilight Saga see the Twilight wiki. Known Black Cloaks *Ariella *Lizzy *Ezra *All the Hybrids Grey Cloaks *Peter *David *Courtney *Felice *18 other members The Cullens are sometime enlisted to help with situations, they wear special cloaks to distinguish them from the regular guard and are classed as the Prime guard. Past Members *Fred (spy for the Cullens) *Lucien ✝ (former advisor to Matthew) *Stephanie *Gareth ✝ *Carlo ✝ Residence The Volturi are famous for living in Volterra, Italy and have been there from their creation up until the year 2140. There has been 3 main different residences of the Volturi. (Previous leaders in italics) Titles The Volturi leaders use many titles to show their power. The most common one is 'Master' which was used by all Aro, Lucien, Matthew and Zio's Volturi. However there are variants, particularly later on. Pancrazio is viewed as the king or 're', the Italian for King. Chantelle is commonly referred to as the Regina, the Italian word for Queen. These titles only came into use after Matthew married Lidiya as she was the first true 'queen' of the Volturi. She played more of a part in the Volturi than the previous wives of the Volturi leaders. Lidiya hated this title and always insisted the guard call her by her first name but most used 'signora' instead, which is the feminine version of 'master' in Italian. Lidiya preferred this a lot more over Regina, Queen, Ma'am or Mistress. The four titles are mostly only given to the leaders and wives, however Esther is also given the title 'signora' by many of the guard as she is a recipient of high respect in the Volturi. As Pancrazio's wife, and a leader in her own right Chantelle is currently the only one with the title of 'regina' she is unique in the order of power and equal to her husband. In current times the titles are as follows, they are mostly in Italian, despite the Volturi being based in the USA. Twilight Saga See the Twilight Wiki . Renesmee's Childhood Story The Volturi played a minor but important role in this story. Aro was fascinated by Renesmee and secretly planned ways of getting her as well as her mother and of course Alice. He manages to kidnap her with the help of an old guard member Stephanie but fails after the Cullens find her and save her. Renesmee's Teenage Story In RTS they play a much larger role, during this story its revealed that Aro has a hybrid son of his own, Pancrazio. He is very reluctant to do as his father asks, especially when hurting Bella Cullen. This is also the story where the Cullens defeat the Volturi and the Cullen's hybrid friends take over. Most of the Volturi were wiped out during this story, however a few survived, the wives and a select few guard members left behind and Pancrazio, Aro's son. Forever After In Forever After the Volturi are in hiding being run by Lucien. He has scowered the earth to find the last remaining guard members and any vampires that disagree with the Cullens and the Hybrids. He joins them together in the hope of recruiting Pancrazio as their leader. Most of these people respected and followed Aro which is why Lucien uses the promise of 'The Rightful Heir' to lure them into helping. Lucien realises he wont be able to recruit Zio as hes too much of a Cullen by this point so he goes after Zio's son, Matthew. He recruits Ariella, a hybrid to pose as Matthew's mothers sibling and she gets her self into Matthew's life. She brainwashes him and persuades him to join the Volturi and lead as the rightful heir. Matthew wipes his families memories of him and goes off to be groomed into the leader he should be by Ariella and Lucien. The Cullens soon realise who he is and they begin to work together towards the end of the story. Living in Paradise It is mentioned in this story that the Volturi are thriving under Pancrazio's rule and that Matthew and his son Benjamin work together as rulers. Forever Legends The Volturi play a part in this story as they are the 'leaders' in the war with Liana. Diamond Legacies We see the workings of the Volturi in the 23rd Century in this story and Micah and Ivana's involvement. Minor Stories and One-Shots The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi This story is the first to show the workings of the Volturi. It tells the story of Matthew Cullen's rule and how his daughter was kidnapped and killed by Lucien. In this story Pancrazio takes over from his son. The Volturi Princess The Volturi Princess is a legend throughout the world. It tells of Allesandra Cullen, Matthew's daughter being immortal and protected. After her death and abduction Matthew saw fit to spread rumours of her return and power so that no one would return to attempt kidnap on any of the Volturi children again.Category:BNC Category:Complete